


True Loves Kiss

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Series: One shots and challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, FTM Severus Snape, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, MTF Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Harry has a secret that he is unwilling to keep after Voldemort is gone. What does it mean for him and his friends.





	True Loves Kiss

Harry was pacing back and forth in Room of Requirement. His nerves were getting the better of him, or more correctly her. If anyone had access to the room, they would have found themselves with a particular sight. Inside the room was a beautiful five foot three inch tall, raven haired beauty. Her hair hung in soft curls halfway down her back with a few loose curls framing her face. A face with perfect cupid’s bow lips and button nose. Piercing, emerald eyes were filled with worry and fear, and any decent person would do anything to remove that look. On her forehead was a familiar if faded scar. It had begun to fade shortly after she defeated Voldemort. Not that anyone knew she was a she back then. Harry, or Violet as she had now chosen, thought back to the events that led to her current predicament.

**~Flashback~**

_ Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing yet again. As he groggily sat up, his mind was quickly catching up on recent memories. He had done it. Voldemort was dead and his friends and family were safe. He remembered the explosion of magical energy that had passed through him as Voldemort died and he took the elder wand for himself. He wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his glasses. He looked around and found that he was not alone. On either side of him slept Ron and Hermione in chairs. He glanced at his best friends with fondness, happy that they looked unhurt. Then he noticed that the hospital seemed quite full. Beds all around the room held students and adults, some he recognized, some he didn’t. Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought about all of these people getting hurt. He hadn’t been fast enough, he hadn’t killed Voldemort soon enough to keep all of them from pain. They were going to hate him. _

_ With these thoughts filling his mind, Harry quietly slipped out of the bed. Conjuring some clothes, he got dressed and then quickly and stealthily left the room. He made his way through the castle, shocked at the damage that had been done to his home. Harry needed to get away. Now that the war was over, he had no idea what to do. He wasn’t even sure he was going to live and so he never thought about what would come after. Did he even want to become an Auror like everyone expected? He was fairly tired of dealing with dark and evil witches and wizards. Harry wanted to help people not hurt anymore. He wanted to finish his education as well. There was also Ginny to consider. Harry knew he didn’t love her, in fact, now that he had time to think, Harry had to admit that his feelings were stronger for an entirely different redhead. Ron, however, was with Hermione and therefore out of reach. Harry would never try to break up his best friends. _

_ There was an even bigger secret Harry was holding onto. One that he had never pursued as he filled the role of Boy-who-lived. He hated that title for a few reasons. Did people really think he defeated the Dark Lord at 15 months old. Obviously, his parents had done something, some ritual that allowed him to live. The other main reason was being called a boy. He, or she, as she refused to call herself anything masculine now. She hated being a boy for as long as she could remember. She had tried to wear a dress once in the Dursley’s home. That resulted in one of the worst beatings she couldn’t remember except for how she felt once she had regained consciousness.  _

_ With all these thoughts spinning through her head, Violet failed to realise where her feet had taken her. Not really acknowledging that she was in the dungeons, she found herself sliding down the wall she was leaning against. She put her head in her knees and sobbed. Everything was so overwhelming. Would anyone accept her, for her? Had anyone died during the awful fighting? Would anyone actually love her and want to be with a freak like her? All these thoughts swirled through her mind. Her thoughts were dragging her down into a pit. Suddenly, arms surrounded her. Violet couldn’t even look up to see who it was she just buried her face into their chest as sobs racked her body. Eventually a voice calling her name broke through. _

_ “Potter...Potter...Harry, stop this infernal crying” The deep rumbling voice of Severus Snape finally snapped Violet out of her increasingly self-violent thoughts. _

_ Realising who it was and that she had snotted and cried all over the man’s robes she pulled back quickly, fear on her features. _

_ “P-profess-ssor...I...I’m so s-sorry.” _

_ Snape for the first time in his life truly saw how small the child in his arms was. He could feel the scarring through the threadbare, several times to big shirt. That pulling away and fear, he recognized that all to well. Not only from his own childhood, but several of his Slytherin students as well. How had he never seen this? Had he let down Lily’s child this badly? He quickly pulled Violet back into his chest. _

_ “Shh, shh, its ok Harry. I have you now. I am sorry for how I have treated you. I am sorry I let my anger at your father cloud my mind towards you. I never hated you.” _

_ “I-I know professor, I haven’t thought you did since I found out you were the one to save me so many times. I’m not as stupid as a lot of people think.” _

_ “No, I don’t think a dunderhead would have been able to kill the Dark Lord. Come let’s go to my quarters. We can have tea and you can talk. Your thoughts were rather loud just now and I think I need some answers young Harry.” _

_ “O-ok professor, could...could you not call me Harry, or Potter.” _

_ “What shall I call you then?” _

_ “I-I like the name Violet.” _

_ Severus saw the way the girl before him cringed when saying that. They had far more in common than he had ever thought. He guided the young girl into his quarters and proceeded to make her tea and bundle her into a blanket. Then for the first time, Severus told his story to a student. He talked of a young girl who hated wearing dresses or being feminine at all. That young girl met a muggleborn witch and introduced herself as a boy, as Severus. Young Lily had never questioned it or was mean to Severus. Snape told of how this young boy was beaten by his drunken father and called a worthless freak. How he had received ridicule at Hogwarts once his secret was revealed. Severus revealed how he had become hateful and full of spite, which led to him losing the only friend who accepted him. _

_ Violet stared wide eyed at the man before her.  _

_ “You’re like me.” _

_ She then went on to tell Severus about her own past. It was the first time she had ever shared. She talked about the beatings and neglect. She cried as she became terrified of her friends and godfathers turning their back on her once they knew. Once again, her stern and often intimidating professor wrapped her up in his arms and gave her comfort she had never known before. _

**~End Flashback~**

After that, Harry spent much of his summer with the usually dour man. She had decided to come back to school to complete her N.E.W.T.s. She had even convinced Ron to come back with Hermione’s help. Her feelings for the boy were not going away. Meanwhile, she took on her lordships and cleaned up the many portfolios she was now in charge of. Through all of this, Severus was invaluable. Violet had so much to catch up on in terms of the wizarding world. She was cramming etiquette, law, and politics lessons on top of everything else. She never realized how much muggleborns and muggle raised wizards were missing from their education and vowed to change that. During the summer she also began taking on a new look. She wasn’t dressing as a witch just yet as she was waiting for Severus to finish a gender change potion. She did however get her eyesight fixed and started growing out her hair.

Way to soon for her liking, it was time to return to the newly repaired Hogwarts. On the train back she found out that Ron and Hermione had broken up. Apparently, both discovered they worked better as friends and Hermione came out as gay. Once they got to Hogwarts, they all knew this year would be different. They had the largest class of first years ever with almost 150 coming in. The students returning to take their N.E.W.T year were joined with the true seventh years. Not everyone had returned Draco, Daphne, and Blaise were the only returning Slytherins. About half of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had returned. Gryffindor had the largest returning eighth year class. Lavender was back although a bit more subdued with her new werewolf curse. Violet made sure that Lavender knew she had a friend and kept others from bullying the brave girl. Many of the Gryffindors were following Violet’s example and came back to finish their education properly.

At the end of the feast, Minerva McGonagall had announced that there would be another Yule ball this year. She declared it a celebration of victory and a remembrance of those who had fallen. It had taken Violet weeks of agonizing and worrying in order to approach Ron.

**~Flashback~**

_ Violet was pacing back and forth, her stomach in knots as she thought about what she was going to do. She was going to ask her straight best friend, who didn’t know she identified as a girl, to the Yule ball. Merlin she was going to be sick. To make matters worse, the man of her fantasies and desires had just stepped out of the shower with just a shower around his waist. Ron had really grown the last few years. He had shot up to six foot three inches, a full foot taller than Violet. He had also filled out his muscles, now standing there as Violet’s own Adonis. Suddenly, he dropped the towel which caused Violet to squeak and blush as she turned around.  _

_ “What’s the matter Harry, it’s nothing you ain’t seen before” Ron asked trying to tease his best friend. “What’s goin’ on? You’ve been acting weird all day today.” _

_ “Ron, I need to ask you something.” _

_ “Ok, What?” _

_ Violet fidgeted nervously “wouldyougototheyuleballwithme” _

_ Ron gave a blank stare. “What?” _

_ Violet took a deep breath. “Would you go to the Yule ball with me. I-I’m not gay, b-but I do have a secret I will be s-sharing that night, and I could really use my best friend.” _

_ Ron walked over and gave Violet a rare hug. “Yeah, I can do that. I’ll always have your back mate.” _

_ “Thanks, are you ok with learning the secret that night as well. I’m just not ready.” _

_ “Whatever you need mate.” _

**~End flashback~**

So now here she was. She had just taken the gender change potion that Severus made for her. She looked herself over in the mirror appreciatively. It was amazing for the first time she felt at peace with who she was. She slipped into the backless, green dress that hugged her new curves perfectly. She had been practicing with heels and found the kitten heels that matched the dress were not too difficult. She used the charms she had been studying to apply a light makeup that made her eyes pop and then she did her hair in a simple pulled back style with a few curls framing her face. She had found some family heirloom jewels in her vaults. One was an emerald necklace that matched her eyes. Violet hung this around her slender neck allowing the main gem to settle just above her new cleavage. Stepping back, she took in the image she presented. She felt confident that she looked good, hopefully Ron would think the same.

The boy in question was waiting by the stairs near the entrance to the Great Hall. He was nervous. Nervous for whatever secret Harry was revealing, and nervous for his own secret. One of the reasons things didn’t work with Hermione. Ron loved Harry, as more than a best friend and definitely not like a brother. It confused him as he was definitely straight and wasn’t attracted to Harry’s body at all. How could he love who Harry was as a person but not be able to be intimate with him? It would never work and Ron didn’t know what to do. A voice cleared next to him and he barely gave the girl a glance, stunning as she was.

“Sorry, I am waiting for someone.”

Violet was secretly thrilled that ron had barely looked at her in an attempt to be there for Harry.

“Ron..” Her new feminine voice rang out with trepidation. “Ron, it's me”

Finally, Ron fully glanced at the stunning girl by his side. His mouth fell open at the soft, pale skin, perky breasts, and kissable pink lips. Then he met her eyes, eyes that he would know anywhere.

“H-harry?”

“I prefer Violet, if you could please. Well surprise, this is me now.”

Ron gave her a beaming smile and wrapped her in his arms. Violet had never felt so safe before.

“Ok Violet, you ready to show everyone else that I have the prettiest girl in school.”

“Y-yes” She was still a little hesitant but with Ron’s easy acceptance she knew she could do this. “Let’s go.”

Ron pulled her to him just as the doors were opening. “I love you Violet.” Then he kissed her with all the passion he had in him, letting her know he was serious.

**Author's Note:**

> As a trans woman this one shot meant a lot to me. I hoped you liked it. If you want to see more one shots let me know.


End file.
